1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for switching a driving mode of a vehicle and a method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, an autonomous vehicle recognizes a road situation such as a neighbor vehicle, a pedestrian, an obstacle, a traffic lane, a traffic signal, and the like, through an advanced driving assist system (ADAS) attached thereto, and is automatically driven on the basis of the recognized information.